the_hivefandomcom-20200215-history
Hive Tournament
The Hive Tournament is the fourth game created in the Hive. This is one of the longest games the Hive has to offer, and therefore has a large reward This should usually be played in Jungle in AvP. This game alone may last longer than a full 60 minute match. Hivoseum Mode The point of Hivoseum mode is to go through several 1 vs 1 matches in the center of an arena (i.e. the circle in Jungle). In fact, this game existed before it joined the Hive's games. Members MILLERDUO, chaosshadow18, BamaMercenary, and Moises2wavey have played this game before they entered the Hive. Now that all 4 of them are members, they suggested this game to Matriarch italian-stal. This can be played as alien or predator, but predators can use melee attacks only. In this mode, 4-10 players can play. Two players choose to faceoff first facing each other in the arena. In each player's first round, they bow to each other. From here, one player counts to 3 then the fight begins. This is a melee fight, so no ranged attacks are used. If anyone tries to escape, a predator on the outside has permission to kill the player with a plasma caster. The loser is the one defeated in the fight of the one who flees. The winner then recieves his first win. He remains in the arena and any player who wants to come in the next round comes in. The previous winneronce again counts to 3 and the match begins. If the winner wins again, then he now has 2 wins. If someone dies, the new winner wins that round and now remains in the center until they are killed. Now, any player can come in any round once they think they are ready. A returning player continues on the track they stopped on (i.e. if a 4-time winner dies then comes in at a later match to stop the current winner, they will be on their fifth win if they win the battle). Contrary to belief, no player has to restart their rounds if they are defeated. They continues on their path once they come back. Once a player wins 5 rounds, they must do a special match on round 6. The sixth round is known as the Jump round. This round is the same as all the others, except sometime during the battle the 6-time winner's rival can call in a single jump attack from above, even after the rival has been killed. If the winner kills his rival, the opponent can still call in the jump attack if he thinks it will help. If the winner dies from the jump attack, but the rival has also died, the jump attacker is the one to stay in the ring and has recieved a win. Once a player wins 9 rounds, the tenth round is their final round, for the objective is to beat 10 rounds of this melee combat, 8 normal rounds and the 2 unnormal rounds. The tenth round is called the Double round, for once the player has defeated his tenth opponent, he must verse a second player immediately after, with no time to heal. So really the player must defeat 11 opponents in tournament to win. The first one to defeat the first 5 normal rounds, the Jump round, another 3 normal rounds, and the Double round is the first place winner. Second place can be determined by one of 2 methods: the Continuous method or the Trimatch method. The Continuous method has the second place winner be the second one to beat all 10 rounds. The Trimatch method is different, for it requires the player to restart their wins and complete a smaller 3-match tournament. The first round is normal, the second round is the Jump round, and the third is the Double round. The first one to beat this minitournament gets second place winner. It is the remaining players' choices on which choice to do. The choice on third place also exists, the Continuous or Trimatch method. This is the most complex Hive game, but yet it is suprisingly the most played. The reward of this game is the higher reward of Hive games. The first place winner ranks up 2 times, not just one. The second place winner ranks up once, while third place winner ranks up halfway to his next rank. Since this is tournament, there are no ties. However, if one is playing against the Matriarch, he is known to take first place almost every time he is in one, making no player get the first place and ranking up twice (for the Matriarch is already the highest rank). So once is advised caution when playing a Hive Tournament against the Matriarch. Sumo Mode Sumo mode is the second mode of Hive Tournament. Originally, it was its own entire Hive game, Hive Sumo. This was the third-created game of the Hive, given idea by players alz003 and pet-shop980. Sumo mode is not too hard to understand in comparison to Hivoseum mode, and a minitournament is played to determine the first and second place players. At least 8 players (2 being predators) and an even number of each species is needed, so an even number of players is also needed. Up to 20 people can play. To play in AvP, there is a series of 2-out-of-3 games in a minitournament. First off, sets of two players must be paired together of the same species for the first round. This is when 2 players of the same species fight against each other in a special ring. This ring is made up of 5 to 10 proximity mines, hence the need for 2 predators at least. The 2 players stand close to each other while the ring is set by proximity mines. In such a case, the people fighting may need to use their own proximity mines. During the first 2 rounds, there are only 5 proximity mines used. The point of this is not to kill the other opponent, but only to push them back into the proximity mines. The survivor is the winner of that round. This is a best 2 of 3 setup, so if the first 2 rounds are beaten by the same person, no third round is necessary and the winner goes on to the next round in the mintournament. If a tie is after the second round (one won by each player), then a third round is needed to decided the winner of the duel. The third round requires a 10 proximity mine arena, making it larger and making it more difficult for each player to push his opponent back. After attacking an opponent, each player should give the other some time to heal. If a death occurs, the remaining person waits in the ring while the other player carefully makes his way back into the ring (high jump as predator, drop-in from an alien). Coming back as a marine wont be possible, so the round will restart. After the first round, members of the same species should try to be matched up again. If it cannot, so be it. All remaining rounds have the same setup as the first, until the final round. In the final, 2 members of opposing species are likely to occur and probably cannot be avoided. All 3 rounds (or 2) are to have 10 mines as the ring for the final match between the 2 finalists. The final winner of 2-out-of-3 is the first place winner of the minitournament. For winning the minitournament, first place gets a full 2 rankups. Second place gets a single rankup. Deathpit Mode Similar to Sumo mode, Deathpit mode is the third mode of Hive Tournament, made by italian-stal. This mode is played with all aliens, and is not too complex to setup. The setup of this game is a minitournament, like Sumo mode above. Two people will be matched together (meaning an even number of fighters must be present to play). The winner of the round will progress to the next round until the final 2. Unlike Sumo, this mode is also played best 3-out-of-5 battles in a round. However, an odd number of players will be present, as one predator is required to be there. The entire point of the game is a series of wall duels, usually on the Hive Battle Wall in Gateway. However, the predator is required because he will be placing proximity mines on the bottom of the wall. Therefore, once one person falls, the mines will kill them. The battle per round only will count if the opponent dies by mines. Any fighter hit off better hope for the Stick glitch in order to get another chance here. If the opponent actually manages to dodge the mines, he does not yet lose that battle. The predator here, the Miner, will then set more mines. Overall, wall tailing, going on different surfaces, clawing, and jump attacks are acceptable, but only the mines will win the round. The 2 finalists, however, will fight a best 4-out-of-7 in this case. The winner of the round wins first place. The first place reward is 2 rankups, while the second place is one. Doubleteam Mode Doubleteam mode is the fourth mode of Hive Tournament, created by numnutsforever. This mode mirrors that of the original Hivoseum mode of Tournament, except a new twist is added. This means this mode is played not as a minitournament, like Sumo and Deathpit modes, but rather the 10-round setup. The special twist is that each player will be fighting beside a partner, so the various small duels will have twice the amount of people at a time. This means there will be various teams of 2 that will work together to win the tournament. Now, each team can be an alien and alien, predator and predator, or alien and predator. Once again, only melee attacks can be used. Now, just like Hivoseum mode, this will be fought in the lower Hivoseum area of Jungle. The first time a team is fighting they will bow to the other team. Then, the Matriarch will count down from 3 for the duel to begin (technically a 2 vs 2). The last team standing wins that round. As long as one member from a team is still alive, that team remains in the ring, winning a round. If a member on a team accidentally kills his teammate, that person still is considered killed. The first team down after a round plays the survivors in the next. If a team is defeated, they still retain the amount of rounds they already won before they were defeated, like an individual in Hivoseum mode. After one team beats 5 rounds, the sixth is special: the Jump round. The opposing team fighting the team on their sixth round then gets to choose 2 Jumpers (who get one jump attack when called). The Jumpers may attack the same person on the team or one for each player on the team ring jumped. These jump attacks may turn the tide of battle, which is why a team on their sixth round must survive it. The seventh to ninth rounds are normal again, but the tenth round is the Double round, where the opposing team of the team on their tenth round gets 2 doubles, meaning their team is technically 4 people. The 2 doubles may not start attacking until the 2 original attackers are killed. If the tenth round partners defeat all 4 people, they win the tournament and each member gets 2 rankups. For second place, only the Trimatch Method can be done (see Hivoseum mode above for explanation, except this Trimatch is with teams of 2). See Hivoseum mode for better explanation of the rounds. Colonial Tournament Aliens: Colonial Marines version. Not typed.